Out of Darkness
by SuperVillanseacow
Summary: It had been one year since X.A.N.A. had been defeated. Life at Kadic had become almost normal again. William was adjusting slowly back to normal life, talking and joking just as he had before his possession. Yumi and Ulrich had finally gotten around to dating. Odd and Sissi were on and off in a relationship and Aelita was recovering from losing her father. All was well. Until now.
1. Chapter 1: Suspicions

Out of Darkness

Written by Villanseacow

**It had been one year since X.A.N.A. had been defeated. Life at Kadic had become almost normal again. William was adjusting slowly back to normal life, talking and joking just as he had before his possession. Yumi and Ulrich had finally gotten around to dating. Odd and Sissi were on and off in a relationship and Aelita was recovering from losing her father. All was well, or so it seemed.**

**14 November, 2009, 14:20**

Odd dove into his third serving of mashed potatoes as William sat down at the table. Sissi looked over at him and giggled, handing him a napkin to wipe his face off. "Odd, you look like one of Dr. Shrank's experiments." Aelita said, adjusting her hairband so as to keep her growing bangs out of her eyes. She had grown her hair down to her shoulder blades and was wearing a denim sleeveless jacket with a dark pink tee shirt underneath. She smiled at him as he embarrassedly cleaned off his face, before taking a few bites out of her shepherd's pie. Jeremie was on his computer checking on the news worldwide, still looking for any and all signs of X.A.N.A. around the world. _He can't seriously still be that paranoid, can he?_ Aelita asked herself. Yumi and Ulrich pulled up some chairs and started talking with the group, laughing and joking as they had forever, but something was different. They both were happier than they had ever been while fighting X.A.N.A.

Jeremie looked closer at his screen, reading news reports from Spain and the U.K. As he was reading a report on how the Spanish government had been overthrown by some revolutionary group. As he scanned the article, he read the group's name. His blood ran cold and his face paled. "Guys, we have a problem." He said, his voice shaking with fear. Everyone quieted as he read aloud the article. "'Reports say that the revolutionary group responsible for over throwing the Spanish, Portuguese, and British governments came forward with their name, the Xanadu Liberators.'" Aelita dropped her fork and ran out of the cafeteria, tears welling up in her eyes. Sissi looked confused as Odd stood up to go comfort his "cousin". "What's so special about these 'Xanadu Liberator's'?" Sissi asked, "They haven't bothered France yet, so why do you care?" She didn't mean it harshly, but it did hurt the group nevertheless.

"I wouldn't be too sure." said Jeremie, "They are arriving in France in three days' time." He looked over at Yumi, William, and Ulrich, their unspoken communication louder than any noise in the room. "Can we trust her?" asked Yumi. Jeremie nodded. "She could prove to be a very valuable asset." Jeremie called Odd on his cell. "Meet us at the Factory. We're starting up the Supercomputer." he said. He hung up his phone and everyone but Sissi stood up. "Well, are you coming?" asked Ulrich. She nodded, confused at their strange behavior.

**14 November, 2009, 15:20**

The group and Sissi stood with bated breath as the Supercomputer rose from the coolant chamber in the floor, its menacing shape giving off a cold, malevolent shadow across the room. Jeremie took a step forward to turn on the horrible machine, but Aelita spoke up. "Wait!" She said, looking at the Supercomputer. "I want to do it." Jeremie looked uncertain. "Are you sure, Aelita?" Aelita nodded, and Jeremie stepped down. She walked up to the smooth, black and gold surface as a lever popped out. "I hope this is just a false alarm." She whispered. She took a deep breath and pulled the switch and hopped back. The Supercomputer gave off a massive gust of cold wind as it restarted, heating up the cold underground chamber instantly. Jeremie put a comforting hand on Aelita's shoulder as they stepped into the elevator. The doors closed and the elevator started moving, replacing the evil sounding hum of the Supercomputer with the grinding of the Elevator gears.

**14 November, 2009, 15:45**

Jeremie typed away at the interface while Odd explained everything to Sissi. She was taking the information rather well considering the circumstances. "And now we think that the Xanadu Liberators are just a front for X.A.N.A. to take over the world." Odd said. Sissi just nodded, still processing the appearance of the lab. "So if you destroyed this X.A.N.A. thing, how did he survive?" asked Sissi. "We're not entirely sure he did survive, this is just a check to make sure he didn't." explained Jeremie. "I need to send you five to Lyoko to do a check of the towers, just to be sure." Odd and William's faces lit up like Christmas lights. "We really get to go back to Lyoko?" asked William, excited that he would get another chance at being a Lyoko Warrior, even if it's just a sector check.

"You bet! I'm going to need to virtualize you all separately, though. I had to create five new towers in Sector Five in order to accommodate the anti-X.A.N.A. program, which means that we need one person to check there too." Jeremie said, somewhat excited that he would get to use the interface again. "Now get to the scanner room." Odd and William ran into the elevator, completely ecstatic. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita were a bit more apprehensive about going back, but they too stepped into the elevator. The doors closed, and Aelita held back tears as the elevator cruised down to the scanner room. When the doors opened, Odd was the first in the middle scanner. The bronze doors closed and the scanner hummed as Odd was scanned into the computer.

One by one, everyone was virtualized onto Lyoko, with Aelita going last. She stepped into the metal tube and turned around as the doors closed. "Transfer, Aelita." The scanner hummed to life as it pressurized, blowing her hair upward and nearly taking her headband completely off. "Scanner, Aelita." The air current lifted her through the scanner ring, taking her bio-readings. "Virtualization." Aelita braced herself as the jarring burst of air took the wind right out of her chest, and the bright white light filled the scanner, taking her from reality and back to Lyoko.


	2. Chapter 2: Ultimatum

Out of Darkness

Chapter 2: Ultimatum

**A/N: Everyone except William is in their Season 4 outfits. William is in Season 3.**

14 November, 2009, 14:20

Aelita dropped from the air onto the familiar glacial landscape of the Ice Sector. She got her senses together and looked around. She spotted the halo of the first tower from where she was standing. "I programmed all of your virtual avatars so that you can interface with the towers, but Aelita is still the only one who can deactivate them if X.A.N.A. attacks." Jeremie's voice rang out across all five sectors of Lyoko as Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi headed towards the towers for their respective sectors.

William ran out of the arena and into the Core Zone, ready to fight whatever could be on the other side. When he got out in the main room, it hit him that he didn't have his blade. "Hey Jeremie, where's my blade?"

"You have to call it up."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I suppose you have to concentrate on it."

William shrugged. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A blue outline appeared in his hand and the blade virtualized. William heaved his blade over his shoulder and looked around. "Where's the key, Jeremie?" he asked. "Oh, that's right, you didn't know." Jeremie said. "After we recreated Lyoko, we got rid of that mechanism, but it's still a deadly maze. I can guide you to the tower. Go to your left." William did as he was told and went out into the corridor on his left and into a massive room with no floor and paths all along the edges. "Go along the edge of the room until you reach a staircase." Jeremie said. William ran outside of the room and reached the staircase.

When he got to the top, he heard a loud, guttural roar coming from behind him. He spun around and held his blade in front of him. Three creepers crawled out of the walls surrounding the staircase. "Jeremie, some creepers just showed up." He shouted, getting ready for a fight. When Jeremie replied, his voice was grim. "I know, everyone else is having trouble too. Our fears are confirmed; X.A.N.A. is back." William attacked before Jeremie had finished speaking. He brought his blade down on the nearest creeper, destroying it instantly. The other two fired, both missing and hitting the walls behind him. Three more crawled out of the floor and fired. One of them hit William square on the back. "You just lost 40 Life Points!" Jeremie shouted.

William started running towards the two creepers nearest him, blade ready. When he got close enough, he spun and swung the blade as he ran, destroying them both. Another laser flew past his head, just barely missing him. He held his blade in front of him, blocking the lasers. "I'm in a bind here, Jeremie!"

14 November, 2009, 16:37

Jeremie was panicking. Everyone was overwhelmed with monsters and low on life points. Sissi was trying her best to help, but she had no idea what to do. "Use my laptop to keep tuned in to the news stations for news on the Xanadu Liberators." Jeremie told her, not taking his eyes off of the screen. Then, just as it seemed nothing could get any worse, a signal popped up from across the network, showing an activated tower on a Replika. "What the hell?" Jeremie typed in a few lines of codes to localize it and detect the sector type. "This can't be! It's not like anything I've ever seen before!" He shouted, startling Sissi. "Every tower on the Replika just simultaneously activated!" Sissi looked up from the laptop in alarm. "The head of the Xanadu Liberators is going to address France!"

That sealed it. The Xanadu Liberators had to be directly connected to this Replika, it was too much of a coincidence to be otherwise. He turned on his mike to everyone on Lyoko. "Guys, things here just got a whole lot worse. A new Replika just popped up with all of its towers active while at the same time the leader of the Liberators has suddenly decided to speak." he said, panicking internally. "That pretty much seals the deal then." Said Yumi, who was dealing with some bloks in the Mountain Sector. "Xanadu Liberators are with X.A.N.A., no doubt about it." Odd almost hit a tree with the Overboard in surprise. "Why can't X.A.N.A. just have stayed dead?" He yelled at the sky, dodging hornet blasts left and right." Aelita opened a hole in the ice beneath one of the krabes she was facing. "Tune us in Jeremie!" Jeremie hit a few keys, turning on the news station and opening the audio channel to Lyoko.

A man with black hair and red eyes stood at a news podium. His skin was deathly white, but he looked healthy, dressed in a black suit and a red tie. He leaned towards the microphones slightly and spoke. "Hello, Jeremie. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Everyone's blood went cold, including Sissi's. The monsters all stopped firing simultaneously. "I hope you and your friends enjoyed my welcome party. I made it special for each of you." Said the man, who they all knew now was X.A.N.A. himself, in the flesh. "But now the fun is over. It's time to get down to business." His amused expression turned to one of pure hatred. "I am going to give you two options. My forces are all around France's borders, waiting for my command. You can surrender peacefully, and no one will die. If you decide to defy me, my forces will kill everyone in France without mercy. I will give you twenty minutes for your friends to get to the way towers for each of their sectors without interference. Either way I will rule France as well as the rest of Europe. The number of lives that will be lost depends on you. Choose wisely, Lyoko Warriors."

The cameras shut off and a timer appeared, showing twenty minutes and counting. "Guys, head towards the towers. We have to surrender. "Are you sure Jeremie?" Ulrich eyed the megatanks in front of him, the artificial desert sun glaring off of their shells. "We have to, Ulrich. We can't risk the lives of innocent people. I'm bringing up your vehicles." He typed in the programs for the Overwing and Overbike. "Sorry William, I don't have a vehicle for you." William dematerialized his blade as a sudden memory raced through his mind. "No need, Jeremie." He said, "X.A.N.A. just left me with a little gift. _Supersmoke!_"

He dissolved into a cloud of silver-white smoke and raced along towards the tower. He reached the room with the tower and reverted to normal. "Is this the one, Jeremie?" he asked, looking at the tower, which was suspended in midair. "That's it." Jeremie replied, his voice pretty much deadened with defeat. "Well, I guess I'll have to get a running start." He said to himself. He backpedaled then ran towards the ledge. He jumped and dove headfirst into the tower. "I made it, Jeremie." Jeremie nodded. Aelita got to the cave with the Ice Sector Tower was. She hopped across the plateaus and entered the tower. "I'm here, Jeremie." Yumi walked past the curved enclave and entered the tower. "I'm ready." Ulrich abandoned his overbike and entered the Desert Tower. "What now?" asked Odd as he entered the tower.

Jeremie put a CD into the slot on the computers. "Sissi, there's an abandoned house in the park called the Hermitage. Take this book, get your father away from the academy, get some supplies from the store, and hide out there until I tell you otherwise. No phones, no computers, nothing electronic. I disconnected the house's electricity, so X.A.N.A. shouldn't be able to see you." He handed Sissi his programming journal. "What about you and the others? What about Odd?" she asked, concerned for their lives. "Let me worry about that. Just get your father and that book to the Hermitage. Take the ladder." She nodded solemnly, taking out her phone and smashing it. "No phones. Got it. Tell Odd I said goodbye." She said. She climbed up the ladder and out of the Lab.

Jeremie opened the CD window and set up the program. "_I hoped this would never get used again"_ he thought to himself. "Alright guys, stand in the middle of the platform and go to the top. I'll tell you what to do from there." He said, turning the microphone back on. Aelita, familiar with the levitation process, was expecting the white halo of light that lifted her to the second plateau. The others however, weren't expecting it and were caught off guard and landed haphazardly on the platform. Once they regained their balance, Jeremie gave them the next instructions. "Place your hand on the interface and keep it there. I'll send the signal." The countdown was at five minutes. They did as they were told, and instantly data raced across the interfaces.

Meanwhile, X.A.N.A. sat in the British Prime Minister's office, enjoying the success of his plan. "Five more minutes." He said to himself, smirking, completely sure they would fight back. Then, a signal beeped on his laptop. "Oh?" he said, surprised. A signal was pointing all his digital sensors to Lyoko. Back in the Lab, Jeremie closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry." He said. "Don't forget me, please." Everyone looked up as he pressed the enter button. Then, Lyoko vanished from the network. X.A.N.A. raised his new eyebrows in surprise. "So, Jeremie actually killed his friends as a sign of surrender. I'm impressed." He whispered in genuine surprise. Then, he dialed his top General up. "Go to the Boulougne-Billancourt Renault factory and collect the boy. Don't destroy the place, though. Let it stand as testimony to Jeremie's defeat. Then, kill the French President and Prime Minister. I want to move everything to Paris." "Yes, master X.A.N.A." X.A.N.A. hung up the phone and looked out the window, relishing the defeat of the Lyoko Warriors at last.

Somewhere on the network, data stirred within the Anti-X.A.N.A. program. Digital DNA gathered the spheres together at the place where Lyoko formerly stood, and a consciousness formed. _"Jeremie used the emergency codes. I'm impressed at his cleverness, but he still will need someone besides Sissi Delmas to help him."_ The ball sent out a subconscious signal out to the network, hoping someone would hear him. _"I will protect them." _And with that, Franz Hopper spread his codes around the area, keeping X.A.N.A.'s network monsters out. _"Hold on, Aelita. We might be here for a while._"

**A/N: Hey guys I might not be updating for a little while. School just started and I need to get back ahead in my classes. Hope you understand**

**~Villanseacow  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Ten Years Later

Out of Darkness

Chapter 3: Ten Years Later

**A/N: Hello again! It's been a while since I updated, hasn't it? Well anyway, here's chapter 3! Also, thanks for all the people who left reviews! You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, there would have been a lot less filler.**

27 December, 2019, 11:23

Zachary Belpois opened his eyes slowly, wiping sleep from the edges. He wondered for a moment what woke him, but he didn't need to for long. "Zach! Wake the hell up! Mr. Delmas died last night and Sissi needs your help burying him!" shouted Mary Della Robbia, pounding furiously on the door. "Alright, alright, I'm up!" Zach shouted back. His vision came to focus on his brother's former dorm room. Quickly, so as to avoid any more shouting from one of the Della Robbia sisters, he sprang out of bed and got dressed. He paused and looked out the window at the ruined campus of the former Kadic Academy. The administration building had been almost completely destroyed, with only the staff meeting room and the file rooms somewhat intact. Both gyms and the science building had sustained serious damage, with windows blown out and walls scorched. Thankfully, the infirmary, dorms, and cafeteria had remained relatively unharmed, with only a stray bullet hole every meter or two along the walls. The plumbing had remained intact thanks to Mrs. Hertz, but the entire city had gone without electricity for the better half of seven years, after X.A.N.A. had shut down the power plant.

He tore himself away from the window, put on his shoes, and set out the door. Mary was waiting at the end of the hallway. "What the hell took you so long?" she asked impatiently. She and her family had come during the beginning of the takeovers' in order to bring their brother, Odd, back home to Italy. They never left even when they found out he was dead. "Unlike you, Mary, I need a minute to wake up." Zach said, frustrated with her impatience. "Well hurry up. Sissi specifically requested your help." She huffed over to the next room, where Theo Gauthier was unfortunate enough to have slept also in that morning.

When Zach got to the edge of the park, he was greeted by Jim. His hair was streaked with gray, but otherwise he hadn't aged since Zach and his family arrived at the school. "Good morning, Belpois! Off to help with Jean-Pierre?" he asked. His usual cheery demeanor dampened by the news of Mr. Delmas's death. Zach nodded. "It's a real shame. He was a good man." Jim said, letting Zach through. The walk to the Hermitage was relatively short and uneventful. When he reached the gate, he found Sissi waiting for him. She had moved Mr. Delmas out into the yard with a stretcher that Theo and Mathias had found when they were scouting for supplies in the city.

"Zach. It's good to see you. Can you help me dig the grave for my father? I can't do it by myself." She said. Even though she was only twenty-four, she looked like she had lived a lifetime. "Sure." Zach said. "Thank you. The shovel is out back. I already started digging, so it should be easy to see." Zach nodded and walked around back. He picked up the shovel that was leaning against the wall and walked towards the grave. It was underneath a tree in the yard. He started shoveling out the dirt from the already deep grave. Zach had always known Sissi to be good at supporting herself. As he was digging, he remembered Milly's stories of before X.A.N.A. had taken over. "She never did things herself! It was always 'do this, do that' for all of us, especially Nicolas and Herve." Zach smiled as he imagined Sissi ordering those idiots around. Herve had since been appointed as one of X.A.N.A.'s top personal scientists, while Nicolas had been drafted into the Xanaduan Liberators, X.A.N.A.'s military force.

"That's good enough, Zach." Sissi's voice jerked him from his thoughts. She helped him out of the hole before they lowered Mr. Delmas into the grave. Sissi grabbed a spare shovel and they spent the next hour filling the hole with dirt. Zach noticed that Sissi was silently crying the whole time. "Would you like to come inside for a while?" Sissi asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. Zach nodded gratefully. Any excuse to be out of Mary's line of sight was a blessing. "The library got damaged in the flood last month, so a lot of the books are unreadable." Sissi said, going into the kitchen to get them some water. Zach went to the top of the bookshelf and grabbed the book on Norse mythology, turning the page to his favorite story, the one about the Skidbladnir. As he read about the ship that could even sail over land to reach its destination, Sissi was attempting to get the faucet to run. "Damn thing, frozen again." She grumbled, opening the cabinet to try and fix the frozen pipes.

X.A.N.A.'s Headquarters, Paris, France 13: 07

Herve was testing out the Cortex Supercomputer's hub network when X.A.N.A.'s Guard walked into the door, followed by the boss himself. Herve quickly stood in a salute. "Master X.A.N.A., sir!" X.A.N.A. held up his hand and Herve dropped the salute. "You're work is excellent, Dr. Pichone. The developments of the Cortex Project and the Monolith Project have come along very nicely." said X.A.N.A., eyeing the monitors on all sides of the room, "However, it has come to my attention that you have been using your workstation to send out messages to the Hermitage in Morse Code. Would you care to explain yourself?" Herve went white, and his acne scars went whiter. "Well, I suppose…" Suddenly, Herve pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed the button. Instantly, his station was wiped of all data, and the resulting network shock caused the Wi-Fi to drop in and out, disrupting the Cortex's programming.

X.A.N.A. snapped his fingers, and instantly the guards pulled out their guns and shot Herve in the chest several times. He fell, smiling in victory. _"Viva…la…France…"_ the light faded from his eyes as the life ebbed from his body, his only consolation being that the message was sent.

The Hermitage, Boulogne-Billancourt, 13:09

As Sissi was fixing the frozen pipes, she heard a series of beeps coming from the microwave. "What is it now, Herve?" She grumbled, emerging from underneath the sink to look at the message streaming across the microwave. When she read it, her blood ran cold. _**"I'm gone. He's on his way. Get rid of it and hide."**_ Without even hesitating, she ran upstairs to Aelita's former room and grabbed the book from behind the poster. The few pages that were left were cracked and scorched, reminders of the fire that destroyed the administrator's building and destroyed most of the book. In her spare time, she had memorized every line of code, every single variable and command. All that was there was how to get around Lyoko, program the vehicles, Skid teleports, the decoding programs, and how to redirect energy from Sector 5 to activate towers. All of the scanner protocols were gone, as well as most of the maintenance codes.

Breaking from her memories, she ran downstairs and handed the book to Zach. "What's wrong, Sissi?" He asked, looking at the charred papers. "Take this and go to the Factory!" Her face was full of fear as she spoke. "Don't go back and get anything, just go straight to the Factory. X.A.N.A.'s coming and we cannot let him get his hands on this."

"But how am I supposed to get there without him getting me?" Zach asked. "I'll show you." She motioned for him to follow her. He followed her out to the garden, where she moved some bushes to reveal a door. "This leads to the sewers. If you move quick enough, you'll get there before X.A.N.A. floods it." Zach nodded, but before he could ask any more questions, she pushed him towards the door. "Go!" And with that, he ran down the stairs and into the darkness of the sewers.

As soon as she shut the door, X.A.N.A. appeared behind her, seemingly out of nowhere. "Hello, Sissi. You were very hard to find." He said, his red eyes flashing in victory. "Now you can join your friend in his cell. Until I decide it's worth my time to execute you, of course." His lips parted to reveal his pointed, metallic teeth as he reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder, teleporting her to the top of the Eiffel Tower, where a clear, plexi-glass box was situated precariously over the elevator shaft, held up by several steel cables. Inside that box, a blond haired man sat, his face coated in stubble. "It looks as though Jeremie needs a shave. Oh well, that can wait. For now, enjoy your new cellmate, Belpois." The wall parted for a moment as X.A.N.A. shoved Sissi inside the box, then it sealed itself again.

For a long while there was silence. It was Jeremie who spoke the first words. "Where is it?" Sissi didn't reply, not out of the resentment for Jeremie that the rest of the Academy Survivors had, but out of fear of surveillance. "They're not watching us. I yelled out that they were alive as loud as I could, but nothing happened." He said, as though reading her mind. "Now where is it?" Sissi looked at the ruined city of Paris below. "Your brother has it." "Zach? God he'd be about fifteen now, wouldn't he?" Silence fell between them once more. It was a half an hour before Sissi spoke. "The book was burned in a fire when X.A.N.A. first took over. Only a few pages on the vehicles and towers are left." If Jeremie felt anything, he didn't show it. "Zach's a smart kid. He'll figure it out, in time." He said, before curling up into a ball and going to sleep. It wasn't long before Sissi did the same, praying and hoping that Zach would get to the Factory and sort out this hell of a mess.


	4. Chapter 4: Reboot

Out of Darkness

Chapter 4: Reboot

27 December, 2019, 13:12

"Go!" Sissi shouted, practically shoving Zach down the stairs. As soon as the door was shut, Zach became engulfed in total darkness. With nothing else to do, he started to walk forward into the dark, moist sewers. It seemed like hours before he managed to get to an area underneath a manhole, giving him some light. He looked around the small walkway, trying to see as far ahead as possible so that he could plan his route forward. Ahead of him, the walkway made a sharp turn to the right, and then continued forward into darkness. "Well, I guess this is the way." He looked down at the charred, tattered collection of papers in his hand and continued walking.

He kept going straight on the path until it came to an end at a caged grate. He looked through the bars, but all he could see was the molding beige wall of the old factory. He leaned through the bars to get a better look, but he couldn't see much. Suddenly, cold water surged at his feet, making him jerk his head back. "What the hell?" He whispered. "Oh no." The sewers were flooding; just like they did every month to be sure no one was living down there. The cold water was rising fast, and wind was blowing through the tunnel, accompanied by the distant sound of rushing water.

Quickly, Zach looked ran to the left, where a slightly rusty ladder led up to the top of the bridge. He climbed the ladder as fast as he could, but when he got to the top, the hatch was stuck. "Damn it!" He swore as he pushed against the metal hatch. He popped the top off and climbed out of the tunnel right as the water surged to the top. Closing the lid, Zach ran towards the factory entrance. After making sure the factory floor was clear, Zach slid down the ropes that were hanging there, walked into the elevator and hit the down button.

Zach winced as the elevator shook, not used to the movement. While the elevator descended, he decided to take a look as Jeremie's near-destroyed programming notes. As he read, he noted the general format of the programs and protocols in the book. For a while Zach had owned a small notebook-type computer where he learned to program from Herve, but after Herve was drafted to X.A.N.A.'s personal task force, the computer was destroyed, and Nicolas was sent to the front lines of the revolution in China as punishment for owning a computer. Now, his old knowledge was flooding back as he flipped through his older brother's chicken scratch.

Most of it made sense, but a lot of it was burned and unreadable. A page about some kind of scanning process was scorched, leaving only the title and the first half of an equation. He closed the book just as the elevator came to a stop, and the doors hissed open, revealing an empty chamber in the middle. When he stepped into the room, the hatch opened, and mist rose from the floor. As the mist cleared, a massive cylindrical shape pushed up out of the hatch. "The supercomputer!" Zach breathed in awe as the evil machine that he had practically grown up hearing about came to rest at full height. Zach approached the computer cautiously, and examined the base. He found nothing unusual except for a single button next to suspicious looking panel with the all too familiar 'Eye of X.A.N.A.' on the front. He gingerly pressed the button, and the panel opened, revealing a switch. "Well, this is it, I guess." Zach said. He took a deep breath and flipped the switch.

In the blue depths of the digital sea, a light shone out into the darkness. Inside Franz Hopper's protective sphere, the Core of Lyoko materialized in its protective shields. A bubble appeared around it, and suddenly, it shot up into the water. Digital wire frames formed as the Lyoko Bubble took shape, panels appearing one by one as the virtual world restarted. Inside the inner sphere, the sectors took shape and the landscapes formed back to how they were before the shutdown. Sector 5 was the first to finish rebuilding itself, and as the last tower rematerialized in the blue sphere, a massive pulse of white light ran through the sectors. At each of the five way towers, Franz Hopper's spheres gathered and fed data into the glowing pillars. Inside the Sector 5 tower, a body was forming. Soon, the blue base filled with color and detail as William was restored within Lyoko. Just as the data passed by his face, his eyes opened, and the last bits of blue light receded into his own blue-grey eyes.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and short chapter, but school's been really busy, and my motivation hasn't exactly been at it's peak. Hopefully I can finish another chapter before June, but it's not likely. Until then, guys.**

**~Villanseacow**


End file.
